The work that led to this invention was sponsored under financial assistance agreement No. 228867 as part of the Seventh Framework Programme of the European Union RP7/2007-2013.
The invention concerns a production arrangement with the aid of which a chemical reaction can be performed, and also the use of a standard transport container, such as can be used in particular for transport with a truck and/or an oceangoing container ship.
For the production of a chemical product, it is necessary to assemble an individually configured plant structure for the desired synthesis of the chemical product to be produced, in order to be able to perform the chemical-engineering process steps that are required. When the production of this product is no longer desired, the plant structure is usually taken down again or dismantled in order to construct at the same location another individually configured plant structure, which can be used to produce a different chemical product.
There is a constant need to reduce the outlay involved in performing different chemical reactions.
The object of the invention is to provide measures that make it possible to perform different chemical reactions with little outlay.